The present invention is directed to a device capable of storing, tracking and recalling variables entered by a user. In particular, the device is applicable for pilot use during operation of an aircraft; however, the device has numerous other potential applications in situations where a user needs a device for storing and recalling multiple variables in a convenient format.
Often, multiple variables need to be accurately tracked as they change and easily recalled for later reference. A device specific to that need would be beneficial and convenient. Current methods utilizing written notes, electronic notes or computer software are too cumbersome.
For example, in aviation, a pilot needs to collect important flight data for later reference. The flight data may be written on paper or entered into a handheld electronic device designed for other use, such as general electronic notes found in conventional personal digital assistants (PDAs). Paper tends to be unwieldy, and if the flight data must be updated the pilot must continually take notes during flight. Devices such as PDAs are not designed for such data entry, and thus, are not organized in a user friendly format to store such information. Therefore, as with paper, the use of such devices tends to be unwieldy and inconvenient and could be a distraction for the pilot during use.